


Good Boy

by arttselen



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Relationships: Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Kim Younghoon/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae & Lee Juyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae & Lee Juyeon & Kim Younghoon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae / Lee Juyeon / Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 25





	Good Boy

Juyeon is sitting on the chair with his hands tied up in his back while  Younghoon is lying nonchalantly on the mattress behind him. He plays with the remote control as if isn’t something interesting, but he’s well aware of what the command can do with the toy inside the shivery boy.  Hyunjae , who was in front of the restrained boy, laughs mischievously when  Juyeon starts to plea to  Younghoon to increase the intensity.  _ “Master, no... Please let me feel you, please”.  _ And  Hyunjae impetuous holds the boy’s phallus, capturing his attention along with his climax once again.

  


— What didn’t you understand yet, my dumb puppy? We’re going to amuse yourself until don’t want anymore. — He smiles, eyeing the older one who's trailing after them, and licks the younger one member. The other man finally gets on his feet and walks up to capture  Hyunjae's lips in his in a famished kiss. He looks to  Juyeon , who’s observing them with desire, almost drooling  himself.

— Aw, cute Juyeon wants to cum, hmm? Too bad you won’t, my good boy. I don’t want it, yet. — He bites his low lip to suppress a grin. Juyeon whines once again, knowing he's going to be aroused over and over again by his boyfriends. 


End file.
